


Scotch, Rifiutato (Scotch, Declined)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: Come suggerisce il titolo: In cui Lestrade rifiuta un drink.





	Scotch, Rifiutato (Scotch, Declined)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, Declined (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337662) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: molte, molte grazie ad arctacuda per il lavoro di beta e a sensiblecat per il controllo della britannicità.
> 
> N.d.T.: per essere così breve, questa parte mi ha dato parecchi problemi... piccoli, petulanti problemucci. Spero che la lettura risulti scorrevole, nonostante tutto.

La macchina accostò brevemente, e ne uscì Mycroft.

“Sei stato veloce,” disse Lestrade.

“Stare seduto sul mio uscio ti ha reso facile da trovare,” commentò Mycroft, e gli passò accanto per entrare in casa.

Lestrade lo seguì nel salotto, dove la loro ultima partita a scacchi aspettava, ferma a metà.

“Ti va un drink?” chiese Mycroft, attraversando la stanza fino al tavolino.

“No, non ho intenzione di bere uno _scotch_ con te.”

“Davvero? Sei stato tu l’originale propositore del bere scotch la mattina.”

“Ci sarei arrivato molto prima, se tu non avessi—”

“Cosa ti fa pensare di essere arrivato a qualcosa?” chiese Mycroft gravemente, versandosi uno scotch.

Lestrade rise senza ilarità. “Oh, so di esserci arrivato. Quindi smettila, ok? Smettila per una volta di trattarmi come un idiota.”

Mycroft lo guardò da sopra al suo scotch. “Non ti ho mai trattato come un idiota.”

“Davvero? Tutto questo tempo? Tutte le partite a scacchi? Cos’erano?”

“Tu credi che io giochi a scacchi con persone che ritengo stupide?” chiese Mycroft.

“Credo che tu mi abbia distratto con—”

“Ti avevo depistato un’eternità fa, Greg,” sbottò Mycroft. “Un’ _eternità_ fa. Se ti avessi lasciato stare ti saresti dimenticato completamente della tua teoria. Non ti ho lasciato stare. Non sei _tu_ l’idiota in questo scenario.”

“Che stai dicendo?”

“Come ci sei arrivato?”

“Mi hai detto che ero stato ragionevolmente intelligente, a chiederti del violino.”

Mycroft fece quella sua impercettibile alzata di spalle. “Lo eri stato.”

“Ma la prima volta che sono stato qui, proprio la primissima volta, stavo parlando di Colin e delle sue teorie e di come erano intelligenti e tu hai detto—”

“Cosa c’è di intelligente nell’avere torto,” comprese Mycroft e chiuse brevemente gli occhi. “Così ho detto.”

“Esattamente. Cosa c’è di intelligente nell’avere torto. Il che significa che dovevo aver ragione sul violino. Perché Mycroft Holmes dovrebbe volere quel violino? Se la persona a cui apparteneva era morta? Devo ammettere, quel commovente discorso che hai fatto è stata un’ottima parata, un vero e proprio contrattacco Traxler,”

“Ottimo riferimento,” disse Mycroft.

“Grazie.”

“Cos’altro? È davvero bastato solo quello? Una parola fuori posto da parte mia?”

“Be’, c’è il comportamento di Molly. Era nervosa intorno a me. E in un primo momento l’ho attribuito al lutto, ma era così determinata a farmi credere che stesse bene, che non ci fosse assolutamente nulla degno di nota nel suo obitorio. Non ci ho dato peso sul momento, ma avrei dovuto. Ha evitato di parlare con John il giorno che è successo tutto, non voleva rispondere a nessuna delle sue domande. Mi è sembrato atipico da parte sua, John sarà stato a pezzi e Molly lo ha _evitato_. E poi c’è il fatto che tutto si è mosso con tanta rapidità. Molly ha firmato tutto e rilasciato il corpo a te, nel giro di _poche ore_. C'erano tutti questi pezzi, lì ad aspettare, e non ho mai pensato di unirli, perché ero occupato a _fidarmi_ di te.”

Mycroft inclinò la testa e lo osservò, poi si sedette. “Be',” disse. “Cosa ti proponi di fare con quest'informazione ora che ce l'hai?”

Lestrade lo fissò. “È tutto qui quello che hai da dire a tua discolpa?”

“Che altro vuoi che dica?”

“Potresti chiedere _scusa_.”

L'espressione di Mycroft si irrigidì. “Per cosa? Per aver salvato la vita a mio fratello? Non ritengo che meriti delle scuse.”

“Per non averlo detto a _me_!”

“Perché avrei dovuto dirlo a te? Più persone lo avessero saputo, più era probabile che sarebbe stato scoperto. Molly era già un rischio, ma non avremmo potuto farlo senza di lei. Avevamo bisogno di lei per falsificare il certificato di morte e il rapporto del medico legale.”

“Cosa che è stato abbastanza facile da convincerla a fare, dato che è innamorata di Sherlock.”

“Presumo sia stato facile. Se ne è occupato Sherlock. Non ho ricevuto una sua telefonata se non dopo che quella faccenda era stata sistemata. 'Mycroft, pare che debba inscenare la mia morte. Puoi occuparti dei documenti necessari e liberarmi qualche fondo?' Puoi immaginare la gioia, a ricevere una telefonata del genere.”

“Avrei potuto aiutare,” fece notare rabbiosamente Lestrade. “Sarei stato felice di aiutare.”

“Avevi ragione, tutto quel tempo fa. Ti ricordi, vero? Delle storie sui giornali e del motivo per cui non potevo correggerle.”

“John,” rammentò Lestrade. “L'hai fatto per proteggere John.”

Mycroft lo guardò. “Non era solo John.”

Per un momento Lestrade non riuscì a processare ciò che stava dicendo. Poi lo processò e si ritrovò seduto. “Aspetta un attimo—”

“Eri tu, era John, era la signora Hudson. Tutti e tre voi. Sareste stati uccisi se Sherlock non si fosse buttato dal palazzo. Dimmi come ti avremmo potuto coinvolgere, quando facevi parte del ricatto. Non saresti stato d'accordo col piano, non per salvare te stesso, non qualcuno come te. Per salvare _John_ sì, in un batter d'occhi, ma per salvare te _stesso_ , saresti andato alla ricerca del cecchino, avresti tentato di tutto per trovare un'altra soluzione. Lasciatelo dire. L'abbiamo cercata. Non c'era. Coinvolgerti avrebbe solo aggiunto alla situazione uno strato di complessità che non ci serviva. Se uno si deve dedicare ad un complotto, la prima regola è di coinvolgere il minor numero di persone possibile.”

Lestrade stette a sentire, rigirando le parole nella sua testa. “Ma... perché io? John e la signora Hudson hanno senso, ma—”

“Perché eri suo _amico_. Non è ciò che hai insistito, tutto questo tempo? Ti stimava; si fidava di te; ti avrebbe chiesto aiuto. Il punto era di separarlo dal suo sistema di sostegno.”

“Non da te?”

“Moriarty aveva l'impressione che io non avessi l'abitudine di aiutare mio fratello.” Mycroft sorseggiò i suo scotch. “È possibile che sia stato io a dargli quell'impressione. Sapevo cosa sarebbe successo, eventualmente, prima o poi. Era stato portato alla mia attenzione che c'erano coloro che già sospettavano che Sherlock fosse un punto debole per me. Pensai che fosse meglio creare un po' di distanza...”

“È per questo che John ti dà la colpa,” comprese Lestrade.

“Sì. Quel particolare aspetto è andato esattamente come da programma. Tu sei la parte che non è andata come da programma. Sherlock mi aveva avvertito che saresti stato tu quello problematico. La signora Hudson sarebbe stata la più facile, ovviamente. E John è intelligente, ma John si fidava di Sherlock così implicitamente, non gli verrebbe mai veramente in mente che Sherlock potesse fargli una cosa del genere. Ma tu, la tua mente non smette mai di rivangare un problema. Sei un po' come Sherlock in questo. Meno brillante, ovviamente, bisogna dirlo, e più affabile, ma non smetti mai di fare domande, mai. E poi sono dovuto andare a prendere il violino. Non ho mentito, sai. Ho davvero comprato il violino per Sherlock. È davvero stato l'unico regalo che gli abbia fatto con successo. Ed è davvero stato un momento di sentimentalismo da parte mia, volere che avesse con sé il violino. Alla fine si è rivelato essere un errore fatale. Perché te ne sei accorto e hai immediatamente iniziato a fare domande.”

“Ma tu sei riuscito a farmi smettere,” fece notare Lestrade.

“Per un po', sì. Ma poi ho – insolitamente, bisogna dire – commesso un altro errore monumentale. Vedi, tu _mi piacevi_. Mi dissi che non ci sarebbero stati problemi a invitarti a bere uno scotch, giocare un po' a scacchi. Quanto pericoloso poteva essere? Tengo segreti per professione. Tutto ciò che dovevo fare era tenere quest'unico segreto da quest'unica persona: te. Sherlock mi aveva detto che non ci sarei riuscito.” Mycroft sorseggiò il suo scotch in maniera speculativa. “Detesto ammettere quando ha ragione.”

Lestrade stette seduto sulla sua sedia e provò a pensare. Si sentiva come se il mondo sotto i suoi piedi si fosse inclinato, come se stesse mantenendo l'equilibrio solo in maniera precaria, come se, se si fosse mosso, sarebbe potuto scivolare completamente via. Si sentiva quasi insensibile dalla rabbia e, onestamente, non era più sicuro per _cosa_ esattamente fosse arrabbiato, solo che la rabbia era lì, che gli pulsava attraverso, ed era l'unica cosa che gli impediva di cadere vorticosamente nello spazio.

“Quindi ora,” disse Mycroft.

Lestrade alzò lo sguardo e lo trovò intento ad osservarlo, e Lestrade si sentì irritato e confuso ed esausto.

“Sai che ho un favore da chiederti.”

“Mantenere il segreto,” indovinò stancamente Lestrade.

“Lo farai?”

Lestrade sospirò. Il suo mal di testa era tornato. Per un po' la scarica di rabbia l'aveva soffocato. Pensò a come era apparso John la prima volta che l'aveva visto dopo il fatto, inghiottito dalla tristezza, piccolo nel suo appartamento vuoto. Ma John sembrava stare meglio ultimamente... Forse non era... Ma avrebbe significato guardare negli occhi John e mentire, costantemente, ogni volta che l'avesse visto—John, che era una delle persone più gentili che avesse mai incontrato—ma era per il suo bene, no? Se si poteva credere a Mycroft, lo era. E perché mai Mycroft avrebbe dovuto mentire su questo? Non era giunto lui stesso alla medesima conclusione, che John era protetto dalla morte di Sherlock? Reale o meno che fosse?

“Non lo so,” disse, perché gli stava scoppiando la testa, il mondo girava, e non poteva prendere questa decisione così su due piedi.

“Hai dormito stanotte?” chiese Mycroft.

Lestrade alzò lo sguardo, sospettoso. “Mi fai pedinare?”

Mycroft sembrò irritato. “No. Perché lo pensi ogni volta?”

“Perché sai sempre dove sono.”

“No, non lo so. Posso trovarti, quando voglio trovarti. Non ti ho mai pedinato. Non pensi che se ti stessi facendo pedinare, non mi avresti colto completamente alla sprovvista stamattina?”

Era un valido argomento. Soprattutto perché Mycroft sembrava effettivamente preso alla sprovvista. Mycroft sembrava onestamente tanto esausto quanto si sentiva Lestrade.

“Ho bisogno di dormire,” annunciò, e si alzò in piedi.

Mycroft lo imitò. “Ci sono delle stanze da letto al piano di sopra.”

Lestrade scosse la testa, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso. “No. Vado a casa e... non so che faccio, sinceramente.” Si fermò davanti alla porta d'ingresso, guardandolo. “Non... 'trovarmi', o qualunque cosa sia che fai. Ho bisogno... ho bisogno di riprendere fiato.”

“Sì,” disse Mycroft gravemente, serio. C'era un'espressione nei suoi occhi che Lestrade non riusciva a decifrare, come se stesse aspettando che Lestrade facesse o dicesse qualcos'altro. O forse che _lui stesso_ facesse o dicesse qualcos'altro. Lestrade non riusciva a capirlo e decise che non voleva capirlo. Aveva raggiunto i limiti del cercare di decifrare Mycroft Holmes .Era stufo _marcio_ del rompicapo che era Mycroft Holmes.

Aprì il portone, e Mycroft disse, alle sue spalle, con tono frustrato: “Greg.”

Si voltò a guardarlo, in attesa, e rimase bloccato alla vista di Mycroft Holmes palesemente combattuto e indeciso. Lestrade assottigliò gli occhi, ma, di tutte le possibilità che prese in considerazione in quella frazione di secondo, quello che proprio non si sarebbe aspettato era che Mycroft in un rapido e fluido movimento, lo spingesse lievemente a lato della porta, lo premesse contro il muro e lo baciasse.

I suoi pensieri si mossero lentamente, bloccati sul posto, nel tentativo di dare un senso all'improvvisa scoperta che Mycroft Holmes lo stava baciando, che Mycroft Holmes in effetti baciava sorprendentemente bene. Il suo cervello incespicò fino a fermarsi, poi riprese a ronzare, ingranò un piano d'attacco e, non esattamente con la consapevole approvazione di Lestrade, ricambiò il bacio.

Non aveva davvero idea di quanto andò avanti. Sapeva solo che eventualmente, ad un certo punto, Mycroft si tirò indietro, e Lestrade era senza fiato e il vertiginoso rovesciarsi del suo mondo si era trasformato in un piacevole ronzio che non era poi così male, e gli sembrava di essere meno stanco di quanto avesse pensato prima.

“Ho smesso di giocare a scacchi con te molto tempo fa,” gli disse Mycroft, così vicino che Lestrade sentì le vibrazioni della sua voce attraversargli il petto.

“Oh,” riuscì a dire Lestrade, confuso, cercando di capire cosa diamine fosse successo alla sua vita.

Il naso di Mycroft strusciò contro il suo. “Più o meno quando ho iniziato a giocare a scacchi con te,” continuò, un lieve sospiro sulle sue labbra.

“Io...” disse Lestrade, domandandosi come avrebbe continuato.

Mycroft fece un passo indietro e disse bruscamente: “Ho pensato che fosse bene che lo sapessi.”

Lestrade sbatté le palpebre. La porta accanto a loro era ancora aperta e la luce del sole si riversava nell'ingresso, illuminando l'incredibile vista di Mycroft Holmes, sgualcito, per un breve momento, prima che Mycroft si sistemasse la cravatta e uscisse di casa.

Lestrade riuscì a staccarsi dal muro a cui era appoggiato e si trovò davanti il maggiordomo di Mycroft, curioso.

“Io vado a casa,” decise.


End file.
